


She's on the loose

by constancehainesashes



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Basically Louis is a female named Louise, Businesswoman Louis, Dom/sub, Dominant, Dominant Louis, F/F, F/M, Female Louis, M/M, Multi, Niam - Freeform, Oral Sex, Sex, Submissive, Submissive Harry, Tags to be added, Vaginal Sex, dominant female, larry - Freeform, ziall, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constancehainesashes/pseuds/constancehainesashes
Summary: In a dominant/submissive society, Harry has turned eighteen and has to take the test to be paired to his correct dominant, who ends up being a successful businesswoman named Louise. This is the story of their relationship.- Will be smutty -I am terrible at summaries.





	1. The Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happilylarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylarry/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strict](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395946) by [happilylarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylarry/pseuds/happilylarry). 



> My first Larry fic so bear with me :)

"Harry, love, rise and shine!" Anne said loudly from the bottom of the stairs. It was his eighteenth birthday, and today was the day he had to go to the City Bureau and give his Pairing Test. As nervous as he had been about it for the past month, Anne knew he was ready for it.

"Yes, mum!" Harry shouted back downstairs, groaning and rubbing his eyes. His stomach had been in knots all night, and he'd only fallen asleep in the wee hours of the morning after he'd tired himself out fretting about the test, and who he would end up getting paired with at the end of the day. He was extremely tensed but he managed to get himself out of bed without too much effort, making his bed and brushing his teeth before rushing down the stairs, where his mother was waiting with breakfast.

"I know you're nervous love but it will be fine," Anne said. In truth she worried about her youngest, merely because he was a kind submissive, and people just walked all over him because of his helpful and benevolent nature. She could only hope he would be paired to a good dominant, someone who would take care of her son.

Harry could only nod as he scarfed down his breakfast, kissing his mother's cheek and going back upstairs to shower and get into presentable clothes. He ended up choosing a button down and chinos, trying to get his wild curls to obey and stay down instead of springing up and looking truly unruly. Once deeming himself ready he waited by the car for his mother.

Anne was going to drive him to the Bureau for his test. The drive into the city took an hour, and the whole while Harry was fidgety, playing some quiet music in the car to calm himself, but to no avail. As soon as Anne pulled up to the looming building Harry could feel his tension bubbling to the surface, but he meekly stepped out of the car.

At the reception desk of the large building his name was noted down on a form and he had to bid his mother goodbye for the day. He followed a middle aged lady to a clean white inspection room which looked much like a doctor's cabin. His weight and height was taken and he was quizzed about his health in all sorts of questions, his answers being scribbled down onto the form.

After the physical Harry was sent to the waiting area, where there were a few more submissives patiently sitting in the chairs, waiting for their test to start. Harry quickly sat down by the friendliest looking one, a tall, lean girl with tan skin and dazzling brown eyes. She was gorgeous.

"Hello, I'm Harry," he said in a whisper, offering a small smile.

"I'm Zayn," she said, giving a nod. "Are you looking for a male or a female dominant?"

"I'm not picky," Harry shrugged. "You?"

"I'm looking for a bloke," she answered with a small smile.

They made small talk for a few minutes and Harry found out it was her first time taking the test too, and that she was from Bradford.

Five minutes later, a strict looking instructor walked in and read their names off a clipboard, leading each submissive into a different room. Harry's was quiet and small with a single desk in the centre, where his test booklet was placed with a pencil. He could see a security camera perched up in the far corner of the room, which he chose to ignore before sitting down and carefully opening up the seal.

The first part of the test was easy. He was to write down his personal details, such as his name, age, his residence, occupation etc. This portion also included information about his family, his history and any health issues his dominant must know about. The most important question was his choice of dominant, where he chose 'either male or female'. The only question that made him blush was the one about his virginity, which he answered quickly by marking 'yes'.

The second section was about his reds, greens and yellows. This section included various degrees of sexual things, right from vanilla to extreme kinks. The key for making was simple. If he was not comfortable with something he was to mark it red. If he was completely interested he was to mark it green, and if he was not sure, yellow.

The first page of items was quite chaste, with 'vanilla sex', 'vaginal sex', 'anal sex', 'oral sex' and such other staples, where all of his answers were green. The second page included bondage, different methods of punishment and orgasm denial. The third page was the worst, with breath play, disgust, needle play, knife play, humiliation and all such extreme kinks on the list. Harry marked only disgust, needle play and knife play with reds, everything else on the page yellow.

Harry felt considerably better when the hardest part was over, but the third section of the test was very challenging. It was a descriptive answer section. The first question was about his desire for being a stay at home submissive or a working submissive and why, which was simple enough. He quickly wrote down his answer and went to the next question.

When asked what qualities he desires in his dominant the most, he responded with a typical answer that seemed obvious. When asked about his desire for children he simply wrote what he felt. He loved children and wanted his own but all in due time.

After he had finished the test and closed the little booklet the stern man from before relieved him back into the waiting room, collecting his booklet. It would be an hour before the books were reviewed and suitable matches found.

Harry waited there with three other submissives for ten more minutes before Zayn made an appearance, looking a bit drained. "Was that test intense or what?" She muttered to Harry, sitting beside him ungracefully now that no one was watching her every move.

Harry agreed wholeheartedly. "Especially the whole descriptive answers part, I just felt lame the whole time."

The hour seemed to pass extremely slowly but once it was up the group was led to another room, just as uninviting as the previous. There were five round tables in the room, each a fair distance from the others. Once the subs had sat down, one on each table, it was time to call their matched dominants inside.

*****  
Tomlinson & Payne was the most prosperous law firm in the entire country of England, and it was situated right in the heart of London. The owners were top partners and lawyers themselves, Liam Payne and Louisa Tomlinson. The company was a success story if anyone had ever heard one. Right through college the two dominants had been best friends, and were now working together.

Being half partner was no joke, and Louisa was poring through contract papers that afternoon when she got the call. It was an important contract related to their company taking on a huge project, and she was mildly irritated at the interruption but she answered anyway.

"Hello, Miss Tomlinson, this is Agnes from the bureau. We have found you a match."


	2. A little date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louisa and Harry meet, and go in a little date.

Louisa was in the car in less than two minutes, contract forgotten on the table. Her driver, James, drove her straight to the City Bureau and she stepped out in her work dress. Her brown hair was pinned up in an effortless looking bun, and her makeup was done up perfectly as usual, although minimal. Save for a little lip gloss and eyeliner her face was naturally smooth with tanned skin. Her dress of the day was a marsala coloured formal, down to her knees and made of a soft wool to keep her shielded from the cold without the need for a coat.

As soon as she stepped inside the receptionist led her straight up to the room. The door opened and Louisa's eyes landed upon the subs sitting in the room. She was led to the table furthest from the door, where a nervous looking submissive looked up at him with the greenest eyes she had ever seen. She watched him with an unwavering gaze, as little scared or intimidated her anymore.

She watched as the cute sub got to his feet, scrambling rather clumsily to stand in front of her with his head bowed, not daring to look up at her anymore. She gave a wry smile to herself, stepping around him in a full circle, her heels clicking across the white floor as she did before coming back to face him. She could hear his nervous breathing too.

"Sit," she instructed him quietly, waiting until he had obeyed before sitting down in front of him. He was tall, she guessed around six feet, and he had the wildest curls she had ever seen atop his head. His face was quite shapely and his jawline was to kill for. His body seemed lean and athletic despite his clumsy demeanour, or maybe he was just nervous, she supposed.

She went over the papers she had been handed a few minutes prior, opening them up and reading everything quickly. His name was Harry Styles, he was newly eighteen and from Cheshire. He had an older sister in America who was a dominant and paired.

She read through to his reds, yellows and greens, surprised. "You don't have very many reds, Harry," she told him. "That's good." She kept the papers down and looked at him. "It seems like we are a good match, after all. My name is Louise Tomlinson. You may speak."

He nervously looked up at her with those green eyes that pierced Louisa's soul. They looked shocked, and he nervously bit on his lip. "Tomlinson? As in Tomlinson-Payne, the law firm?" He stuttered.

Louisa gave a nod. "Yes, although I mostly handle the financial aspect of the company. My parter, Liam, is the hardcore lawyer."

Harry gave a nod, seemingly too stunned to speak. Louisa assumed she was quite intimidating anyway, it was a natural response.

"Would you like to go out on a little date with me?" Louisa offered. "I will drop you home after," she added on, knowing it would only make him nervous if she talked abstractly.

Harry gave a small nod. "Yes ma'am," he said softly, not quite sure what to call her.

Louise only gave a chuckle, getting to her feet and waiting for Harry to follow her out of the room. Harry, as he left, cast a glance at Zayn, who was seemingly being lewdly appraised by her new dominant. Harry hoped she would be fine.

Snapping him out of his thoughts, Louisa told her driver to leave the car, opening the door for Harry to get in. It was a Range Rover, tall and black. Harry got in and thanked her softly, still incredibly nervous about all this.

Louisa got into the driver's seat with a little difficulty. She wasn't short by any means, but she definitely wasn't tall, standing at a mediocre five feet seven inches in height without any heels. "Put on your seatbelt," she instructed Harry, who seemed a bit dazed by everything.

Harry nodded and obeyed quickly. Louisa pulled into the road, driving through the busy city to get to her favourite restaurant. She could sense the submissive's nervousness, so she spoke, "I know this is all a big deal, but please remember that there is no pressure. I am not one of those dominants who will force you into something against your wishes. If you do not wish to be paired with me, I would like you to tell me within a week," she said honestly. To be truthful she liked this boy already, but she knew there was no point in anything one sided.

"Yes ma'am," Harry answered quickly, not sure why she would be saying such a thing. It was incredibly kind of her, of course, but it was unexpected. Dominants could reject subs without reason, but submissives had no say in any decision because the system was always right, and to the government, that was reason enough.

"Please, Harry, do not call me ma'am, it makes me feel old," Louisa chuckled, pulling up to the restaurant, hopping out and taking Harry's hand when he stepped out before she could open the door. "You may call me miss in public."

After a nod from Harry, Louise gave the car key to the valet and they stepped into the cosy but posh restaurant, immediately greeted by a leggy blonde, who was the host. "Miss Tomlinson, so good to see you! Table for two?"

"Yes please," Louisa replied. "Something quiet."

The blonde nodded energetically. "Of course, follow me."

They were led through to a quiet corner table, which was a little far from the other tables. "I will send the waiter right away Miss Tomlinson," the host said, departing immediately.

Louise nodded and pulled out Harry's chair for him, making his cheeks turn pink as he sat down, murmuring a small thank you. Louise noticed, finding him absolutely adorable. She sat down in front of him, crossing her legs as she looked at him, just admiring, really. "You have very pretty dimples," she said casually, chuckling when he blushed yet again.

Before Harry could say anything, their waiter arrived with the drinks menu. "Hello, my name is Pete, I will be your server tonight," he said politely.

"Good evening," Louisa said, turning to Harry. "What would you like to drink?" She asked him.

"Something warm, like tea?" Harry said, it sounding more like a question.

Louisa nodded and ordered his tea, and a water for herself. Once they were alone again, Louisa leaned in to speak to him. "Tell me about you."

Harry, playing with his fingers under the table, was not quite sure what to say. "Um, I'm from Holmes Chapel, I live with my mother and step father, and my older sister lives in the states with her submissive-"

"I already know that," Louisa said, mildly amused. "I meant, tell me about you. What are your hobbies? What do you like to do? Are you wanting to work, study or stay at home?"

Harry blushed. "Oopsie. Sorry miss. Well I just finished college and right now I'm working at a part time job in my hometown. I really don't mind staying home at all, it's quite nice, but I do want to go to university..." he trailed off when Pete returned with their drinks and the food menu.

Louise gave a nod. "And what do you want to study?" She asked.

"I want to become a chef, or a baker," Harry explained, his green eyes coming alive with his love for cooking and food.

Louise smiled. "That sounds very nice, we do have some good universities in London for culinary courses. I would encourage you to enrol and pursue your education."

Harry gave a thankful smile and opened his menu, looking at the main course items directly. He hadn't eaten much all day but he still wasn't very hungry, but that was just the nerves. He finally decided on trying the gnocchi, which sounded nice and filling.

Louisa ordered the grilled chicken with a red wine sauce and a side of vegetables for herself, her attention back on Harry. "Do you have any questions you'd like to ask me?"

"Not at the moment, miss," Harry answered honestly.

The rest of dinner passed without much event, their food too delicious to be able to carry on a conversation as they ate. After paying for their meal, they were back in the car and Louise turned up the heat as she started the drive towards Cheshire.

"Harry, you should call your mother and let her know you'll be home soon," she reminded him, to which he did call her, talking for a couple of minutes. Anne was excited to hear the details, which Harry promised he would give once they got home, and hung up.

"Let me tell you what we're going to be doing this week," Louisa said. "Tomorrow afternoon I will come to your house to pick you up, and also meet your parents. We will be going out for another date. The day after I would like you to meet my parents. I expect to see you every evening, on time. I'm on a tight schedule Harry, so I expect no delays. After the week is over you will be moving in with me in my London home. At any point during this week if you wish to not be a part of his relationship, just tell me and I will go to the Bureau myself and say that I don't want you, you can give the test again in six months and be paired to another dominant."

"Yes miss," Harry replied. "That sounds lovely. Is there anything in particular that I should wear for tomorrow?"

"Wear something warm," Louise advised, "it's quite chilly out." A few minutes later they were outside Harry's home. "I will meet your parents tomorrow, it's late now." She took his hand and kissed it, letting him go and giving him a business card. "My personal number is on the back, send me a text from your number tonight."

"Yes miss," Harry replied, getting out of the car.

"Good night, Harry."

"Good might miss."

Harry watched as she left, a small smile appearing on his lips as he went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's left kudos and bookmarked, you are all truly amazing.


	3. Good night miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler ig

Louisa, instead of going home, drove down to outside the city to see Liam. Apart from being her business partner he was her closest friend and confidante, and she would be lying if she wasn't close with his sub, Niall as well. She parked hurriedly and rang the doorbell, waiting for the minute or so it took for Niall to answer the door.

"Louise, hello," Niall said, looking exhausted, wearing nothing but joggers, rubbing his eyes. "Come in."

Louisa stepped inside, giving an amused look to the sub. "Niall," she greeted, "you look like you've been fucked. Repeatedly I might add."

Niall rolled his eyes at her. This would normally be frowned upon, as submissives were supposed to show respect to all dominants, but Louisa and Niall had known each other a while now, and Niall wasn't too great with respect and the such anyway. "You know how Liam gets after a difficult day in the courtroom," he said.

"Ah," Louisa replied. That was explanation enough. Liam, being the leading lawyer of the entire law firm, had a lot of responsibility on his shoulders. He had to handle the toughest cases sometimes, and she knew it got to him. He was of course too kind and restrained in public to show anything, but at home he would release all of his pent up energy with Niall.

Before either of them could say anything more the man himself made an appearance, looking dull as he walked down the stairs. "Louise, what are you doing here?" He muttered.

"I didn't know I wasn't welcome here," Louisa replied sassily.

"You're welcome here any time you know that," Niall said, glaring at Liam for a few seconds. "He's just being extra grumpy."

Louisa rolled her eyes and sat down. "I came to tell you that I got paired today."

"What?" Liam said, doing a double take for a few seconds, his jaw hanging open. Louisa was a difficult person at times, and Liam had all but given up on her ever finding a submissive for herself. She hadn't even taken the Pairing Test until she'd finished university and had her degree in hand, and that too was after the government was ready to arrest her for it.

Niall jumped up and down excitedly, then winced at the pain in his lower half before sitting down beside her. "Tell me everything!"

"Well his name is Harry, and he just took the test for the first time. He's got the greenest eyes you'll ever see, and wild brown curls. He's tall, and he's just finished college. He's from Cheshire, but he'll be moving in with me soon, of course," she stated the obvious.

"He sounds so cute, I want to meet him," Niall said excitedly, clapping his hands. "I will be his best friend."

"Niall," Louisa chuckled.

"Congratulations," Liam said, giving her a hug. "He sounds great."

"He really is, he blushes all of the time! And he's clumsy," Louisa said fondly.

"Gone soft already?" Liam teased, making Louisa slap his arm, hard.

"Oi, that hurt!" Liam objected.

"Good. It was supposed to."

*****

As soon as Harry went inside, Anne was standing there, looking excited. "How did it go?"

Harry sighed. "It went well, Mum."

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Louisa Tomlinson," Harry replied, going into the kitchen to get himself a drink of water.

"The half partner in Tomlinson-Payne, Louisa Tomlinson?" Anne exclaimed. "She's been waiting two years for a submissive."

"Yes, her," Harry said, taking a swig of his water. "Well if I am her correct match like the system says I am, I was only sixteen when she took the test."

"Right," Anne murmured. "So, what's she like? Do you like her? Why didn't she come in?"

Harry chuckled fondly at his mother. "Mum, it's late, she said she will come tomorrow, in the evening, to meet you and Robin. She's taking me out on another date. Oh shoot, that reminds me, I have to text her so that she gets my number before I go to bed."

"Okay, I'll let Robin know, he should be back by tomorrow morning anyway," Anne said. Robin was Harry's step father. He had children with his first wife too, and now that they were all around the same age and getting paired, Robin had gone to visit them. "Oh dear she should also meet Des, do you want me to call him here?" She asked. Des was Harry and Gemma's biological father and Anne's first husband. After their divorce Des had moved to London and now had a girlfriend.

"No no, Louisa and I will meet him in London later this week," Harry decided, kissing his mother's cheek. "I'm going to go take a shower mum, and then head to bed."

"Okay love, I know it's been a long day. Good night!"

Harry went up the stairs and to his bedroom, flopping down onto the bed and taking out his phone and the business card Louise had given her, typing in her number and saving it in his phone book before sending her a text message.

Harry : Hello miss, it's Harry :)

He waited for a reply for a few minutes but after a while he decided it was best to take his shower before he got tired, getting up and going to the bathroom. He sure was glad to have this bathroom to himself ever since Gemma moved out, but he missed her sometimes.

After taking his shower, Harry dried off and got dressed in his pyjamas, climbing in bed with a small yawn. He checked his phone to see a reply from Louisa, his lips instantly forming a smile.

Louisa : Sleep tight Harry x text me when you wake up.

Harry replied quickly, before putting his phone down and closing his eyes.

Harry : Good night miss.


	4. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a filler in the start

The morning came with a good night's rest for Harry. He stretched in bed, then rolled over to check his phone. He wasn't a big phone guy, but today he wanted to see if there was anything from Louisa. When he saw he didn't have any notifications, he felt a little disheartened but then remembered she'd told him to text her when he woke up. Perking up at the thought, he quickly typed up a little text and sent it.

Harry : Good morning, miss.

He checked the time, seeing it was eight o clock. Guessing she might be at work or heading there, Harry climbed out of bed and brushed his teeth lazily, going downstairs to fetch himself some breakfast. Anne and Robin were eating, serious looks on their faces.

"Good morning," Harry said, fixing himself a bowl of cereal and grabbing a banana, sitting down to eat.

"Did you sleep all right?" Anne asked like a mother hen.

"I slept fine, mum," Harry responded. He was soon going to move in with Louisa, and he wouldn't be living here anymore. He hoped his mum would be okay.

"So, your dominant is coming here today," Robin said.

"Yes, she would like to meet you," Harry said. "Both of you. She'll text me the time."

"Okay, son," Robin agreed. He already knew Harry liked her from everything Anne had told him.

Harry nodded, making a mental note to check his phone, having left it upstairs in his room, but was quickly distracted by Anne.

"So, I called Gemma last night after you'd gone to bed and told her everything. She was surprised you got matched this fast, but then again I told her your dominant was the one who had to wait. She's happy, wants you to call her," Anne prattled on.

Harry mumbled out a reply and went upstairs to shower, taking a long hot shower to wake himself up properly and relax his muscles, stiff from sleeping. He put on casual clothes, then checked his phone.

Louisa : Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?

Louisa : Also I will be picking you up at four in the afternoon today. Remember to dress in something warm.

Louisa : Harry, a reply is expected from you.

Harry felt extremely disappointed in himself for forgetting to check his phone earlier but he typed in a reply quickly.

Harry : I slept well, miss, thank you. How about you? And that sounds completely fine. Yes I will miss. :)

He added on a smiley at the end, hoping she wasn't angry or mad at him for taking time to reply, but he didn't get a text back. He assumed she was busy, and got himself occupied with cleaning the house, starting with his bedroom. He assumed she would want to see it and he wanted her to like it. He also helped his mum with lunch and only checked his phone afterwards, upset to see that there still wasn't a text from Louisa. He spent the next two hours surfing the internet for culinary schools in London and how to apply for them. He really wanted to become a chef, and since Louisa seemed to want him to do it too, he was going to do it. He'd never really made concrete plans or got too passionate about his dream before because he was a submissive, and his dominant was the one who would decide if he should stay home or go out to study and work.

Seeing that the clock had struck three, Harry flipped his laptop shut and got up. He shaved, then fiddled with his curls until they looked perfect. He got dressed, putting on winter boots, the thickest jeans he had, a shirt, sweater and even kept a scarf, a hat and a jacket to the side to wear before they left.

When he heard a car pull up, he peeked down through his window, and confirming his doubts, it was Louisa. She parked the car and hopped out of the car, wearing a long coat, all black and looking extra sleek. The sight made Harry's heart flip a little in his chest, simply because she was gorgeous. He sprinted downstairs to be the one to open the door for his mistress, opening it seconds after she had knocked. Anne and Robin were in the living room.

"Miss! I'm so sorry for texting you so late," Harry said immediately. He really did feel terrible about it.

"I'm not upset, I only expect an explanation, but first let's do what I'm here for," Louisa replied coolly, stepping inside.

"Yes miss," Harry said, leading her inside.

*****

Finally half an hour later Harry showed Louisa his room, and she closed the door to talk to him privately. His family was great, she really liked them. After tea and just getting to know each other, they were finally alone.

"Nice room," Louisa said, sitting on his bed and patting the space next to her. She knew Harry was nervous, even though she wasn't going to get angry at him now.

"Thank you, miss," Harry responded, sitting down beside her, fiddling with his fingers. He took a breath before talking. "I'm sorry for texting you so late, miss, I was with my mum and then I took a shower, it just slipped my mind. Please forgive me." He couldn't even look at her, staring at the floor.

Louisa turned to him, a small smile on her lips. She gently laid her hand against his shoulder. "Harry, you really don't have to ask for forgiveness. I said this before, this isn't something I'll ever get mad over, all I expect is a reason. And now that I have one, that's all really, isn't it?" She mused. As hard as this was for Harry, Louisa was really working on herself to make him feel comfortable with her, and she hoped he would calm down.

"Okay miss," Harry nodded. Looking up at her with heated cheeks, he returned her smile with a genuine one of his own, his dimples showing. They almost made Louisa's heart melt.

"You're very attractive," Louisa said, taking advantage of their closeness and leaning into press her lips against his soft looking ones, a hand on the bed and the other on his bicep, keeping it chaste. His lips were soft, and warm against hers.

Harry was slightly surprised but he closed his eyes, lightly pressing back against her soft mouth, settling his hands on her waist, pulling back when she did. His cheeks were flushed, which only made Louisa giggle slightly. "Come, let's head out."

Harry nodded, excited for their little date. His heart was thumping as he stood up, walking downstairs with her. "Where are we going, miss?"

"It's a surprise, but bundle up," Louisa said, thanking his parents once again and putting on her coat over her cashmere dress and black tights, flats on her feet making her look quite short standing next to Harry's looming height. "I will have him home by ten, Mr and Mrs Twist," Louisa promised them, before taking Harry's hand and leading him out.

Harry quickly wore his coat, scarf and hat, following Louisa out to her car, hopping in and buckling up. He was excited for the surprise, and really happy that they hadn't got into a fight earlier. He was ready to put that little hitch in their relationship in the past.


	5. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louisa and Harry get close.

Louisa drove through Cheshire and then to the outskirts quietly, with some radio music playing in the background.

"Do you always drive, miss?" Harry asked to break the silence.

"No, I usually have my driver with me, but since we're still getting to know each other I assumed it would be more comfortable for you to be alone with me instead of having him snoop in," Louisa explained. "I do hope you're comfortable with me, Harry."

"Of course I'm comfortable with you miss," Harry answered immediately, not wanting her to think otherwise for a second longer. "I really couldn't have asked for a better dominant."

Louisa blushed a bit but only responded with a nod, stopping the car at what was a cluster of trees, a trail visible between them, leading away from the road. They both got out of the car, Louisa once more taking Harry's hand and leading him into the trees, it being too narrow for them to walk side to side properly. She kept quiet, knowing Harry was curiously exploring and watching the trees.

Five minutes later, there was a break through the trees, and they were suddenly in a clearing of sorts. It wasn't much, just an area where the trees had been replaced by grass, and quite small, trees surrounding them from all sides, but the entire clearing was illuminated by the moonlight, making it shimmer and look beautiful.

"It's unreal, miss," Harry breathed, gently squeezing the hand he was still holding. "It really is. How did you even find this place?"

"It's just a marvel of nature," Louisa sighed, kissing his cheek and leaving behind the faintest mark of her raspberry lip gloss on his cheek. "Liam and I are all about the outdoors. We were hiking in this area and we found it, although it was daytime so it didn't look as amazing as it does at night. It's just a place that's stayed with me, and I can come here whenever life becomes too stressful."

Harry looked down at her, nodding. "It's really pretty here," he said, sitting down in the glass fluidly, crossing his legs. Louisa took a few moments to sink down beside him, laying down on her back to look up at the sky. It made her skin shimmer with the moonlight, giving her an almost unrealistic beauty and making Harry's heart flutter.

"Look up at the sky," Louisa said softly, breaking him out of his trance as he gazed up. The moon was almost full and the stars were faded in the sky compared to it.

"It's not as breathtaking as you, miss," Harry answered truthfully, looking back down at her, a cheesy grin on his face.

Louisa giggled, the sound infectious, before sitting back up. "You're a cheesy one," she commented, kissing his nose, which was a little red because of the cold. "I like it."

Harry winked. "I can turn on the charm whenever you want, miss."

"Mhm I bet you're really popular with the ladies," Louisa mused, content to just be sitting there with him, in this open space, just them alone together.

"I suppose I was," Harry agreed, "but now I'm yours and only yours, miss." His voice held his promise, and he wasn't going to break it. As far as he was concerned, he was paired to her and now they would make a life and be together.

"I like to hear that," Louisa hummed, looking down at his strong hands, an array of rings adorning his long fingers. "Your hands are freezing. Let's get going before you fall sick."

Harry had to admit, even though he loved it here, it was freezing, especially the ground. He agreed and got up, helping her to her feet. They lazily walked back to the car and Louisa made sure to crank up the heat so that Harry wouldn't be cold a minute longer.

"After a cold evening I think we should top off the night with something extra warm," Louisa said, pressing a button on her steering wheel. "Hey Siri. Find me nearby restaurants or cafes with a soup specialty."

"Cafe Fiore, two kilometres away. Speciality : soups and stews."

"Coordinate with GPS," Louisa said, and her car's GPS showed them the route to the restaurant.

"That's pretty cool," Harry said, a little star struck by all that. He obviously knew about Siri but he'd never really used it. His family was a middle class family. They'd always had enough, but nothing too expensive or luxurious.

"I think so too," Louisa agreed, pulling up to their destination. It was small and quaint, just perfect for their dinner. Once they were inside and seated at a booth by the window in the nearly full restaurant, their menus were handed to them. "What would you like?"

Harry looked over the menu quickly, deciding on the beef stew with kale, and a hot chocolate to drink. Louisa ordered, a chicken soup and a tea for herself. It was the perfect way to warm up. 

A few minutes later and they'd both shrugged their coats off, Harry biting his lip and saying, "I like your dress, miss." It looked so comfortable, and he could tell it was pure cashmere, a soft grey colour.

"Thank you Harry," Louisa smiled. "It's Cashmere Boutique. I tend to do a lot of shopping there since London has unpredictable weather at best. That reminds me, I hope you will be moving in with me this weekend. I would like you settled in before you have to start looking for culinary school and enroll."

"Yes miss," Harry agreed. "I look forward to living with you, although I am slightly anxious about leaving my mother at home. I am her baby and I'm all grown up now and moving away to live with my dominant. Although she couldn't be more excited about this pairing, because she really likes you, she will still miss me."

"That is what mothers are like," Louisa smiled softly, thinking of her own. Their food arrived and she eagerly took a spoonful, blowing on it and taking a sip. It was great, warm and hearty.

"Can I ask about your family, miss?" Harry asked meekly. She hadn't mentioned them yet and he was just curious.

"I have five sisters and a brother, they're all my step siblings. My father pretty much disappeared after he found out my mother was pregnant with me," Louisa explained. "She was strong about it, and raised me alone until she fell in love with my step father, Mark Tomlinson. I took his name and really he is my father. I consider him to be. When I left for college, they got divorced but they're still good friends. My mother is now married to Dan, and they have a son and a daughter."

"That's a large, loving family," Harry said. "I bet it gets real loud in the holidays, miss."

"It does," Louisa chuckled. "It's really a lot, my sisters are quite the little brats. They're all submissives, and Lottie, the oldest of the lot, got paired last year. This year you'll experience the craziness too."

Harry felt all warm inside when she said it like that. He was glad he wasn't the only one who was seriously thinking about their future together already.

After dinner Louisa checked the time. "It's too late to take you to London, I wanted to introduce you to Liam and Niall, his sub. They are very excited to meet you."

"I would love to meet them," Harry said, agreeing about the time. "Maybe after I move in, miss."

"That will have to do. I'll drop you home, sweets," Louisa said, paying their bill and leaving a tip before sliding her coat back on and leading him out. The car ride back was filled with oldies music that was playing on the radio, with the likes of Dean Martin and Elvis Presley. It took Louisa to another time, a simpler time in history.

"Thank you for today, miss, it was truly amazing," Harry said once they were in his driveway. The light was on and he could see his mother waiting by the living room window. He could tell she was going to get emotional when he moved out.

Louisa gently kissed his hand, then his forehead. "I enjoyed myself with you, Harry. Tomorrow Liam and I are going out of town for the day, so I may not be able to come and see you. Do you have a Skype account?"

"Yes miss," Harry responded, slightly sad he wouldn't get to see her tomorrow. Oh well, at least they would Skype.

"I will text you the time I'm free, we can Skype then. Good night," Louisa smiled softly, driving away once Harry had gone inside.


	6. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry spends a day without Louisa.

After mostly avoiding his mother as soon as he stepped inside, Harry went to bed guilty. Acting as if he was tired when actually he just didn't want to talk to her was a mean thing to do. He just didn't know how to talk about him leaving this home. They all knew it was coming but it was still not enough to prepare him. He knew she was going to miss him a lot but that she still wanted him to go. They'd know this was going to happen their whole lives, but now that it actually was, it was a lot harder. Harry didn't want to leave but then again he did, because he was going to move to London and live with Louisa! The prospect was exciting enough to relieve him of some of his nerves as he laid in his bed for one of the last times and stared at the ceiling, reminding himself this was for everyone's greater good. Although he supposed he really needed to speak with Robin first about how to bring up all this with his mum in the first place, because he had a feeling he couldn't just avoid her forever.

It wasn't the end of the world, they'd still get to see each other. Around the holidays, obviously and if he missed her a lot Louisa would let him visit home and of course she could come see him in London. Maybe Harry was just overthinking about the whole ordeal, and he sighed and closed his eyes to try and get some sleep. The prospect of not being able to see Louisa tomorrow didn't make the day seem interesting to him, but he supposed he'd make do. His dominant was the CFO of a large law firm and he understood that she had work responsibilities. In fact, he was very grateful that she took out all this time to spend with him the past three days when he knew she'd rather be at home relaxing or sleeping in her free time than having to drive out all the way to Cheshire to see him every evening. Although Harry did hope she was as taken with him as he was smitten with her, and that they would be taking their relationship to the next level when he moved in. Obviously, they would be sleeping in the same room, and in the same bed, and Harry honestly was ready to go all the way with her. It wasn't like he was a girl who had to get nervous about losing his virginity, anyway. It wouldn't even hurt for him, unless Louisa was into certain other kinks, which he knew she was. After all he'd given his Pairing Test and been matched to her because their preferences matched, though he hoped their first few times wouldn't be anything too intense. As much as his fantasies got wild, he was still inexperienced and looking to Louisa to guide him, and he assumed she knew that after reading the answers to his Pairing a Test.

Thinking about it all was making Harry stress out, so he tiptoed to the bathroom to take a shower to soothe himself. Although Louisa had made sure he'd warm up right after their outing with the heat cranked up in the car and getting them soup and warm drinks for dinner, Harry found that a hot shower did wonders to warm up a shivering person, provided they weren't too cold and bundled up right after to keep the chill out of their bones.

After showering Harry felt much better, getting back into bed wearing his pyjamas, a pair of soft joggers and a jumper so that he wouldn't get cold during the night despite having more than enough blankets and the radiator in his room as high as it would go. He did always get cold at night.

Harry tiptoed around his mother during breakfast the next morning, keeping his mouth full of delicious English breakfast instead of replying to anything she was saying. He finally managed to find Robin alone and talk to him, which just made him feel downright silly afterwards. All he'd said about it was, "Sure, you'll both cry the day you leave but you're going to have a great life with your dominant. As for your mother, she has me."

Robin taking such good care of his mum really made Harry happy, he was a great dominant. He was so glad that they both found each other and that they were there for each other. It didn't work out with their first spouses but they were perfect for each other now, and that was all that mattered. Now, worrying about all this seemed silly, so he dropped it and went right back to normal, helping with making lunch and then doing the dishes. He supposed he'd have to do them everyday in his new home but he didn't mind.

In the afternoon Harry watched a movie alone while checking his phone every few minutes, hoping to see a text from Louisa but he got nothing. Surely she would text him in the evening at least, she had promised they would Skype tonight and he trusted her word, but there was nothing. Not even till dinner time, and not after. Harry was distracted throughout the meal, which was easily noticeable but both Anne and Robin chose not to ask him about it, deciding he would come to them if he wanted to talk about it.

Harry moped and turned on his laptop anyway, logging into his Skype and sitting by his phone, waiting for Louisa to text him, but she never did. It was getting late and Harry's eyes were getting droopy, so Anne promptly made him shut his laptop down and put him to bed, not wanting her son to strain himself. He was strong, yes, but he was still a submissive. It was important to take care of him.

*****

A insistent knocking on the door was what woke Anne up around midnight. Her and Robin had gone to bed soon after Harry, and she shook Robin awake quickly. "Robin, I think someone's at the door," she said. All those years she lived alone with a young Harry and Gemma she'd done it all herself but her husband was a stubborn man and demanded to do the harder, scarier things to spare her.

Robin woke up surely after hearing that, carefully walking downstairs and going to the door. The knocking started up again, and Robin flicked the porch lights on, looking through the window. "Anne, it's Louisa," Robin said, completely relieved it wasn't some sort of thief. He'd first thought it might be Gemma, because she had dropped by unexpectedly in the night before but that was when she was still in the country. Now that she was in America she didn't come home much.

"I'll get the door," Anne said, a little angry at the dominant. Her poor Harry had waited around all day for a single text from her and she had never done so, but now had the nerve to show up at their doorstep at midnight. An explanation was definitely in order.

"Mrs Twist, I'm so sorry to bother you at this time," Louisa started as soon as Anne opened the door. "It's just that I was out all day and I know I didn't contact Harry today and I just-"

"Come inside," Robin said quickly before Anne could burst at the woman, both of them getting inside in a rush. He got a cold look from his wife but chose to ignore it, playing the role of peace maker. "Come into the kitchen, I'll make you a cup of tea."

"Really, you don't have to," Louisa insisted, but Robin ignored her and started the kettle anyway, turning on the lights. A little miffed, Louisa sat down at the counter, biting on her lip. "I know an apology is in order for the way I acted today. It was my responsibility to contact Harry today and I broke my promise, for which I am deeply regretful and please believe me when I say that was never my intention."

"There better had been some sort of big problem or emergency for you to act this way," Anne suddenly said. "You've just started on a lifelong commitment and I expect you to understand that your life is not just about your work anymore. Harry was waiting around for you all day and it really bothered him you didn't text. You have to change your life just a little to accommodate my son into it. I understand you have a demanding occupation but that cannot be an excuse for anything."

Louisa nodded shamefully. "I understand, Mrs Twist. I am sorry, and I assure you it will not happen again. There was an emergency of sorts, though. About ten or so of us got stuck in a lift for a few hours. Liam and I were about to leave and the lift shut down so we got extremely late on our way back. Nothing happened, everyone's fine, but I didn't want to just go home and be alone as usual. I know Harry is sleeping and you don't want to wake him up, but I would be glad if you'd at least let me kiss him goodnight tonight." Louisa could see the way Anne's face softened after hearing her explanation, more than a little relieved that there wasn't any animosity between them. It would really be a shame if they started fighting so early on.

"Here's your tea," Robin said, handing her the mug. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm glad you're all okay, and Harry is your submissive now, you can see him if you want to. I only have one request though : please do not get into certain intimate activities under our roof. That makes me uncomfortable. Ah, I'm headed to bed. You're welcome to stay. Good night Louisa." With that, Robin went straight up to bed, leaving Louisa just sitting there with a gaping mouth. Anne just shrugged and followed him upstairs a few seconds later. All was forgiven for now.

Louisa decided to drink her tea first, taking small sips and looking out the window to the light breeze caressing the tree leaves in the moonlight. She finished the mug and washed it, drying it and leaving it on the counter because she didn't know where it went. She then proceeded upstairs, carefully opening the door of Harry's room to see him sleeping in bed, tucked under what looked like four or five blankets. She thought he was so adorable like this, his curls askew and his cheeks pink. She leaned down to kiss his forehead, being careful to not actually wake him. He didn't even move. Chuckling to herself, she quietly slipped off her coat and shoes, leaving them on a chair, and slowly unraveled the blankets from one side, gently laying down and making sure to not rock the bed. Once she'd covered herself up she looked at him sleeping peacefully, closing her eyes. It had been a long day, and she was tired. Sleeping next to her sub seemed like the best way to end it.


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louisa make up.

The first thing Harry realised in the morning was that he was incredibly warm. No matter how much he tucked himself in, how many blankets he took, or how many sweaters he wore, he always woke up a little chilly during winter. But not today. Today he was toasty warm and the feeling was so blissful he almost fell back asleep. He was jerked awake by something moving. Startled, his eyes flew open, only to land on his dominant. Sleeping in his bed, next to him. Wait, what?

Louisa shifted in her sleep again, her brow furrowing. It was starting to get sunny outside and the daylight creeped into the room, brightening it to start waking her up. 

"Miss?" Harry said dumbly. He felt like he was missing something very important. How was she here right now? He didn't remember seeing her last night. Or maybe that was just his sleep-addled brain fooling him. No, he would remember getting in bed with his dominant!

Harry watched as Louisa opened her baby blue eyes, giving a soft yawn. He thought that she was incredibly beautiful, and even more so with her hair all soft and tousled from sleeping. He hadn't seen such an adorable sight ever before.

The first thing Louisa saw when she opened her eyes were Harry's piercing green eyes staring right into her soul. It made her insides feel like jelly and suddenly she was very awake. "Harry," she said softly.

"Good morning?" Harry said, confused. He remembered everything that happened yesterday now, and he was just lost. He wasn't upset anymore. There had to be an explanation and he didn't want to jump to conclusions or doubt her. That wasn't a very good idea when it came to relationships.

"I'm sorry," Louisa breathed. "I really am. I didn't mean to make you wait around and then never contact you when I promised I would. If you would let me explain, and apologise, I would be honoured."

Harry only gave a nod, giving her the signal to continue. His curiosity was piqued now, and he'd already forgiven her in his head. Not that he was going to tell her that yet. He did deserve an explanation.

"Liam and I were busy all day, and I didn't even get a minute of a breather. I didn't want to be rude to our new clients and stare into my phone and giggle like a schoolgirl because that's what I do when I read your cute text replies. So I decided I would just call you when we left. Unfortunately we got stuck in the lift for a good hour or so, and I get a bit claustrophobic, I have to admit. We got out safely. It didn't fall or anything, and I was so relieved. Liam got some food in me and went home. Then I came here. I feel terrible."

Harry bit on his bottom lip. "There isn't anything to forgive then, miss. None of that was your fault. And although it makes me so incredibly happy to hear that my texts make you giggle like a schoolgirl, I'm more concerned about you, miss. I'm glad to know that everyone got out unscathed but it must be so scary if you're claustrophobic."

Louisa took a deep breath. "I feel like I can't breathe in confined spaces, like I'll suffocate. At least Liam was there with me, otherwise I would have lost it completely."

"I am glad, too, miss. I understand that he's your best friend," Harry said lightly with a small smile. "Do you need anything miss?"

"A toothbrush and a hairbrush, I'd reckon," Louisa said matter of factly, sitting up with a chuckle. "Your bed is very comfortable and I slept well but now my hair is a total mess."

"I noticed. You look just as beautiful as when you're all done up, miss," Harry told her honestly, giving her an extra toothbrush. He noticed that she was still in a nice looking sweater and trousers, probably her clothes from yesterday. "Miss. Would you like to wear something of mine? I can't imagine those clothes were too comfortable to sleep in."

Louisa blushed. "It's okay love, I probably have to head back to London soon," she said regretfully. When she saw his face fall, she got an idea. "Why don't you come with me? We can go meet Liam and Niall. They are very excited to meet you, and I would also like to take you shopping."

"That sounds good, miss!" Harry said, perking up instantly. He really was curious about Liam, his dominant's best friend, and Niall, who sounded like a very unique submissive. "I'll get ready quickly."

After getting dressed the two stepped downstairs to smell the wafts of breakfast. Anne and Robin had already eaten, and they were waiting for the two. Harry got a bit nervous. He knew that his mum would've blown her top off at Louisa, but all seemed fine between them. They even made small talk and Anne had no problem with them going to London.

On the way there, Harry broke the silence. "Miss. I know you're the dominant in this relationship, and I understand that completely. But that doesn't mean that you always take care of me. I'm so happy you came to me last night when you needed me, and I want you to know that I am always here for you. You have your fears and I have mine. When you need help, I will be there for you just as you are there for me."

Louisa took a moment before speaking. "Harry you are so beyond your years. I love that about you. You understand what a relationship is. I know we are the right match," she breathed, a little emotional. "Thank you, I will keep that in mind. And I will take care of us."

Louisa drove them to her house first, where they would be living together soon. She got out of the car, taking Harry's hand. "This is my home. Your new home," she said, taking him inside. The living room was large with a round staircase off to one side. Underneath the staircase was the door to the kitchen, which was quite spacious as well, and with an attached pantry. On the other side was a lounge with a fireplace. Upstairs was Louisa's home office and bedrooms, and out back a garden and a separate shed for a gym.

"It's so big and beautiful, miss," Harry said in awe as they sat on the swing in the garden. He actually really loved it. He could see himself living here, although he didn't fancy staying in such a large house all alone if Louisa was at work or away somewhere.

"Thank you," Louisa said, having changed into a more casual dress with her soft brown hair down and loose. It made her look like an angel to Harry, and he couldn't help but want to kiss her soft lips. He leaned in to steal a kiss, making Louisa giggle and kiss him gently. The sunlight made their chill dissipate and filled them with a warm feeling of love. Of home. When they finally pulled apart, Louisa remembered they had to go meet up with Liam and Niall. "Come on, we'll catch up on the kissing later."

Harry nodded and followed her. After a short drive they were at the restaurant they were supposed to meet at, waiting for the other couple at a quiet table in Olive Garden. It was outside since winter was actually dissipating now, and the sun was out. Harry was excited but nervous. Seeing him riled up made Louisa giggle and kiss his lips, making them both feel a bit giddy with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am updating after three weeks. Sorry. I hope you like the chapter.  
> How was your Christmas, guys? Mine was great :)


	8. "Mr Payne"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louisa and Harry meet with Liam and Niall for a double date.

"I spy, two lovebirds snogging at the corner table," Niall said to Liam loudly, making Harry and Louisa pull apart from each other with blushes on their faces. Niall chuckled at that, walking up to the table with Liam, looking Harry up and down. "Oh my goodness, Louisa, you did not tell me how cute he is."

Harry raised an eyebrow. This submissive was so loud, and called another dominant by their name! No submissive called any dominant by their name, unless it was their dominant and they had allowed it specifically, usually only in certain situations. And his dominant, Liam, was totally cool with it. Louisa was also swatting him off with her hand as the two sat down.

"Oi Niall, don't steal him," Louisa joked. "Liam can't handle you anyway, this curly haired cutie is all mine," she said, giving Harry's cheek a peck.

"Sod off," Liam grumbled, flipping Louisa off discreetly, rolling his eyes. Louisa chose to ignore that childish reaction, looking at Niall instead.

"Let me formally introduce you to my submissive, Harry Styles. Harry, this is my best friend and business partner, Liam Payne, and his very loud, very giggly submissive, Niall Horan," Louisa introduced. "You can call Liam Mr Payne," she added with a laugh, making Liam groan again.

Niall shook Harry's hand and grinned at him, making Harry smile back. Harry was good with social interaction, he could be the star of attention or blend into the background, and he was good at charming people. And he liked Niall already. "Hello," Harry said.

"Hi!" Niall chirped. "I can already tell we're going to be best friends. We can hang out in the afternoons. It gets boring at home all alone, you know. At least it does for me when Liam goes off to work, the hotshot lawyer that he is."

Liam chuckled at how much Niall was talking. "Honey, don't scare him off," he teased. "Give him some time to process and get used to you and your loudness."

"Believe me, it took me a year," Louisa told Harry knowingly, making him laugh.

"Oh I like him already," Harry said brightly. "And you too, Mr Payne," he added quickly, not wanting any misunderstandings because of him.

Liam made a face. "I really wish I wouldn't be called that, I get that enough at the office. But for now, it is okay. Once we get to know each other more, I will not stand for it."

"It makes him feel old," Niall translated to Harry, everyone laughing once again at Liam's expense. "Okay let's order I'm hungry," he said, picking up the menu card. He let Liam order for him this time, leaning in to Harry. "Some people don't like a sub that talks. So I let Liam handle the big shots."

Louisa asked Harry what he wanted, Harry quickly scanning the menu and deciding on the aglio olio pasta. Louisa ordered, adding a Parmesan chicken for herself. "Do you like chicken, miss?" Harry asked, having observed that she ordered a chicken dish everywhere they went for dinner so far.

"It's her favourite thing ever," Niall supplied. "I've known her since I got matched to Liam, which was right after he took the test. And Liam and Louisa, those two are a package deal. Louisa can cook, she's actually really good but she doesn't have time sometimes so I have cooked many a meals for her. She's happy as long as there's chicken!"

Louisa rolled her eyes at Niall. "You're lucky you're Liam's sub, blondie, otherwise I would never take this badmouthing from anyone."

"Ain't that the truth," Liam said, thanking the waiter when he brought by their wine and complimentary bread rolls with black olive pesto and tomato paste. Niall reached for it immediately. "Oh. Another thing about Niall, he loves food. And no matter how much he eats, he doesn't put on a single ounce. I don't even know how he does it."

Harry giggled. "You're very lucky, Niall," he said, eating one of the bread rolls, finding them delicious. After they'd finished their snack their food arrived, looking and smelling scrumptious. Over his plate of pasta Harry learned more about fun-loving Niall and saw into what Louisa's life was like, or what it used to be like. Now that he was in her life, it would be different. He wouldn't mind if she was tired after a long day of work, he would give her a glass of wine to relax. He would have dinner ready to fill her up after a workday, and he would personally tuck her in bed if she needed it.

After eating they slowly drained their wine glasses over idle chatter about this and that. Louisa had tried hard to not talk about work with Liam while they had this double date of sorts, and she was proud of herself that it had worked. She had a habit of bringing up work at the wrong time.

"It was great to meet you," Harry told Niall sincerely as they stood by their cars. The doms were already in their cars, waiting. Niall surprised Harry by giving him a hug, and they said goodbye.

"I'm glad you two are getting along," Louisa said as Harry got into the car. "I knew you would, because Niall is an extremely likeable person. I know from personal experience."

"He is," Harry agreed. "Where to now, miss?" He asked her. Honestly he would go anywhere she wanted with her.

"Since it's only afternoon, let's go to Hyde Park for a bit. We can go shopping tomorrow," Louisa said. "I'm not in the mood right now and I don't have my card right now either," she admitted with a chuckle.

"That sounds like a plan, miss," Harry agreed. "I love Hyde Park. I've only been there a couple of times in passing."

"It's very calming," Louisa said, driving there and parking a little far, walking down to the park with him. They walked through the park once before finding a nice spot in the sunlight, sitting down on a bench since they didn't have a picnic blanket, just watching the ducks waddle around at the lake and squirrels running around on the trees. It was the perfect date, with plenty of snuggles and stolen kisses. And if Louisa had anything to say about it, she was falling in love with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!


	9. No More Shopping, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louisa takes Harry shopping.

After their little stint in Hyde Park of trying to feed the ducks and swans and ending up with a duck chasing them, Louisa took Harry home. The sun had set, and it was dinnertime, so Harry naturally invited Louisa in. "Come on, you have to be tired after running around getting chased by that duck, miss," Harry laughed freely.

"You're right," Louisa agreed, giving in and going in with him. He was very persuasive and she couldn't resist his charms, anyway. She was a little cautious of dropping by without informing them earlier, but they had more than enough food for everyone. After dinner Louisa kissed Harry goodbye on the porch, making it extra passionate just because it was chilly out and she needed a little pick me up.

"Bye," Harry said, cheeks pink and waving at her as she got in the car and drove off, but not before telling him how cute he was when he blushed, which certainly did not help the situation in his point of view.

The next day was shopping day, and Louisa was excited to shop for her sub. It was a first, and she wanted to get him all the things he wanted. He climbed into the car and was greeted with a kiss, chaste this time.

"How was your night, miss?" Harry asked her, a little impatient to just move in with her and not have to ask this because he would just know.

"It was uneventful," Louisa shrugged as they drove. "I didn't do much, just went home and slept. Got up this morning and I decided I wanted to spend all day with you," she added cheesily.

"I'm rubbing off on you, miss," Harry teased, even though he was flattered and blushing again, knowing she noticed his red face. She always did.

Louisa pulled over to the first store. "Okay let's get you some new clothes," she said. It was a sweater mill, and Harry chose a pullover, a cardigan and a wind cheater, satisfied with his choices, but Louisa added a neon blue scarf and black gloves into the pile. She effectively shushed him with a kiss when he objected that it was too much, kissing him to distract his mind from how much it cost. In her opinion her sub deserved the best, and she was giving him the best.

Harry already felt like he had everything he needed, but his dominant was gorgeous and he had to match her. She was always dressed classily and if he was going to be seen with her he had her reputation to uphold, so he was happy to browse a variety of shops until she was satisfied.

Louisa took Harry to buy absolutely everything, right from casuals to straight up suits, getting him fitted for an array of five suits, a plain black, one blue, one brown and two pinstripe. Getting measured was rather odd for Harry but he managed to get through it. The man was asking him what side of the fly he was going to put his cock for goodness sakes. That question made Louisa giggle, or maybe it was the look of sheer embarrassment on Harry face that got her.

"Miss, are we done?" Harry asked after managing to put the measuring tape thoughts of horror behind him. He was a little tired and it was only just past noon. He had no idea shopping could be this exhausting! He'd never shopped much before, anyway. Just a few things here and there when he needed them.

"We haven't got you shoes yet, silly," Louisa said, winking. She could tell it was getting a little boring for him. When he gave her a look, she burst into laughter. "Okay okay we'll put some food in you first and then go get you shoes."

Harry gave a relieved sigh, nodding. He could do that. They went for lunch to a busy looking cafe, Louisa ordering paninis, a salad and iced drinks. While they waited, Harry chose to let himself get lost in her blue eyes. Louisa noticed, blushing slightly but not saying anything. Harry noticed every little thing about her, like her eyelashes, that perfectly framed her almond shaped eyes. The way she brushed her hair out of her eyes when it blew with the wind, and the way she tapped her long painted nails on the table when she was feeling impatient. He noticed when she was happy, and when she seemed distracted with something from work. He was just totally enamoured with her.

Their food arrived with the promise of tasting as excellent as it smelled, and Harry eagerly took a bite of his panini, nearly burning his mouth. Louisa noticed, giggling, which only made Harry red-faced yet again.

"It's really good, miss," Harry said once he'd calmed down, slurping down half of his drink to keep his tongue from burning again. The salad was just as refreshing and fresh, re-energising them for shoe shopping.

After they had eaten, Louisa promptly took Harry to get him shoes, also buying socks in the process. Harry ended up agreeing to two pairs of formal shoes, two sports shoes and a pair of casual slippers to wear around the house. He wasn't a fan of sliding around in the house with just socks on.

"Miss, no more shopping, please," he pleaded as they headed out of the shop after paying. His tone of voice made Louisa chuckle, agreeing with him. It was still afternoon and they had one more thing to discuss : Harry's moving in.

Louisa took him to a quiet little spot by the riverside to talk. "Harry, I want you to move in with me," she said truthfully. "I hope you want to move in with me, too. I think things have been going well with us, but you need to feel the same way, too. Do you?"

Harry nodded. He didn't want her to feel like he didn't reciprocate her feelings. "I want to move in with you, miss," he said happily. Honestly, he had been waiting for her to ask.

"Alright, we will move you in over the weekend," Louisa said, smiling widely. She could tell they were moving at the right speed, and everything would work itself out.

"As long as it doesn't involve any more shopping," Harry joked, laughing.


	10. Peppermint Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry moves out of his old home with a promise of love in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so terrible for updating so late, I'm so sorry.

On the drive back to Cheshire, Louisa noticed that Harry was suddenly being very quiet. They'd had such a fantastic day together, so Louisa could only assume it was because he was tired. She let him be, changing the music to something soft and calming, reggae. She laughed softly when she remembered that reggae was dogs' favourite music genre, making Harry furrow his brow in questioning.

Louisa shrugged. "It's reggae. I just remembered that dogs love reggae," she said. She never had a dog growing up, and she actually really wanted one. She loved dogs, but never really got around to adopting one. Oh maybe she could adopt one with Harry.

Harry laughed softly despite being so lost in thought before. "Okay I do have to admit that is very adorable," he said. "I love dogs, and also cats. Kittens are so cute."

"Maybe we'll get you a kitten next week," Louisa suggested, only a little playful. She was actually serious about it. "He or she can help you adjust in the house. I know it's a big change." Realisation dawned upon her. "It's why you're so quiet right now, isn't it?" She prompted softly.

"Partly, miss," Harry responded wryly. He was pleasantly surprised that she could actually guess what was on his mind without having to be prompted. "I've never lived away from my mother for longer than a week or so, I'd reckon. I somewhat worry about her. I know she has Robin, but I still do fret. As for me, I'll be fine in a couple of days."

Louisa nodded. "I remember when I left home for university. My mother was so emotional, because I am the oldest and the first one that left the house. It's natural and the way life works. Everyone will need to come to terms with the change in their own way, but it's a good thing," she said as they arrived at their destination. "I believe we have arrived," she announced, just to make him smile again.

Harry did grin at her attempt to lighten his mood, leaning ahead to kiss her tan cheek. "Thank you, miss. I truly appreciate it. I had fun with you today as I have had on every day this week."

Louisa cracked a wide grin in response. "It was all my pleasure. Should I come in and talk to your parents about your moving or would you rather do that alone, if that's the way you prefer?"

"I don't really mind either way, we're going to cry when I actually move out no matter who watches us," Harry shrugged, mentioning his mother and himself in the crying category. Heck, it could even get Robin to shed a few tears.

"Well you have tomorrow to pack, I'll come get you on Sunday," Louisa said, deciding against going inside since the lights were off and they were probably sleeping. "You can leave everything we shopped for you today in the car, I'll set it up at home for you."

Harry nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Will I not be seeing you tomorrow?" He asked with a small pout, making Louisa chuckle and peck it lightly. "I have to get the house ready for your arrival," she joked.

*****

With a goodnight kiss Harry departed from the car and went inside before he got chilly, heading upstairs to get changed out of the clothes he wore all day. Anne and Robin were already in bed, so he wasn't expecting to hear puttering about in the kitchen as he brushed his teeth. When he made his way back down he discovered that it was his mum, making peppermint tea.

"Enough for two?" Harry asked softly from the doorway so as to not startle her, sitting down on one of the bar stools after grabbing an extra mug.

Anne nodded and poured the hot water into the mugs, dipping teabags into them and stirring hers. She liked plenty of sugar in hers whereas Harry just always drank it black and plain. "Did you enjoy yourself today?"

Harry nodded as he took a sip, sighing in content. "Louisa asked me to move in on Sunday. I said yes," he told her softly, hoping she wouldn't get sad.

Anne nodded. She was very happy her son was in a healthy relationship that was going in the right direction, but a little sad to see her baby leave. "That's great, Harry," she said, giving him a warm hug. "We all knew this day was coming but now that it's here it's just so different."

Harry hugged her back. "I have tomorrow to pack, and I need your help, okay," he told her, pulling back. "We are not crying until Sunday," he decided.

And until Sunday morning, cry they did not. After their late night peppermint tea date in the kitchen Harry fell into bed, to be awakened the next morning to a cute text from Louisa. Harry replied to it and got out of bed, because it was going to be a busy day and he was actually freaking out a little about packing. He wasn't sure if he'd get it all done, not that he had a lot of belongings. He had his own fair share, but definitely not as much trash as Gemma had!

Harry decided to take along all the little mementos he'd collected over the years, all the small tidbits he'd kept, like an old button from his great grandpa's favourite sweater, the really warm scarf Gemma had knit for him last Christmas, the trophy he'd won for breaking the 100m dash school record when he was in secondary school. He'd always been a bit clumsy and not very good at sports, apart from track. He enjoyed jogging and running and his lithe body was great at it. After school, he'd stopped competing to focus on the academics piling on in college and later devoted himself to his job and reading up on life as a paired submissive, and the preparation had done him justice. He was completely ready to start the new chapter in his life.

Anne made Harry's favourite breakfast : pancakes. He had always been surprisingly non-fussy but Anne made even pancakes extravagant for his going-away breakfast, adding in raspberries and blueberries, even bananas, because Harry had been obsessed with bananas since he was a baby. She knew he wasn't really going away, but he was moving out, and he was her baby.

After eating too much, Harry was greeted by a bubbly Louisa with a big kiss. "Are you ready to go?" She asked him softly, loading up the car when Harry nodded. Louisa looked like a small person but she had a lot of strength in that tiny body, Harry discovered. She lifted his bags like they were nothing.

Louisa waited by the car so that Harry could have his goodbyes, not wanting to interfere in their moment. Harry hugged Robin, who reassured him everything was going to be great. Anne cried, hugging and kissing Harry more times than they could both keep count of in their emotional moment. Harry couldn't help but cry himself, but he reined it in as he climbed into the car and waved to them as the house became smaller and smaller in the distance, promising he would call every day and visit at the weekend, until he could no longer see it.


	11. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry moves in to his new home.

The house seemed even more beautiful this time. Harry lugged a bag up the stairs while Louisa brought up another. He suddenly remembered that technically he was supposed to share a bed with his dominant. Oh god, did that mean they were going to do it tonight? Would he even perform well enough? What if he was terrible at sex?

Louisa brushed past him and opened the door to her bedroom. The bed was large and plush, with cream coloured covers and a red coloured duvet. There were also many pillows. "The wardrobe is through here," she said, opening a large door to reveal a rather huge wardrobe space. It was more like a walkway with cupboards on both sides, and the end of the walkway had another door. "Your side is the left, all my stuff is on the right. And that door goes to the bathroom."

Harry nodded and tried to stop staring at the bed, walking into the glamorous wardrobe. As he stepped forward he saw that indeed the right side was neatly arranged with all of Louisa's clothes, many formal dresses hung up systematically, then coats, a separate compartment for shoes, then casuals and other such, like workout clothes. He could even see a few drawers that seemed to have lingerie, cheeks heating up as he looked away quickly. The structure of his side was also identical, with many compartments to hang up fancy clothes, and fold casuals.

"Do you like it?" Louisa asked him softly as she waited by the large mirrors on either side of the door, with two dressers in accompaniment. She noticed he'd gone quiet. "Is it too much?"

Harry shook his head. "I must agree that it's very lavish, miss, but it's very beautiful. I love it. Thank you so much. I really hadn't imagined it would be this lovely." He really did like it, but he was just a little taken aback by the sheer size and grandiose. He was used to cramming his stuff in the two cupboards he used to have, not all this free space.

She showed him the bathroom next, and this, Harry was sort of expecting after seeing the wardrobe. It was simplistic and minimalistic in design with a washbasin, another large mirror, and a bathroom counter. To the right there was the shower cubicle, although it was a bit large to be called a cubicle, Harry supposed. On the other side was the toilet, and the left was a large bathtub. "It's a jacuzzi, and the shower has rain jet settings."

"That's amazing," Harry said, taking it all in. "I've only ever had one tiny bathroom and I had to share it with my sister for fifteen or so years."

"I know," Louisa smiled fondly. "This is a big change for you, but I'm so happy to see you taking it all in. Money isn't everything in life, as I'm sure you already know, but I like to have nice things. All this came with the house, I only splurged on the wardrobe. I do have a lot of clothes," she said sheepishly.

Harry laughed softly, the sound echoing slightly in the large bathroom. "It's okay, miss. A woman of your position certainly needs an expansive wardrobe. And you don't have to worry about me, miss. I'm sure I'm going to love living here."

"It's a new beginning for us both," Louisa agreed, standing up on her tiptoes to peck his lips. She always did love a good height on a man.

*****

Louisa left Harry to unpack and hang up all the clothes they bought on their shopping spree that Friday, going downstairs to get started on something to eat at dinner time. She did know her way around a kitchen, although she never did have enough time or energy to cook an entire meal just for herself, especially on work days, which were long and exhausting. Keeping in with the Sunday theme, she decided to make a small roast just for them. She had a few pieces of duck in the freezer anyway.

She roasted the duck in the oven with a sauce and stuffing, and also made roast potatoes as a side, with a fresh salad to go. She was so engrossed in making the food perfect she didn't even notice that Harry had come looking for her, just standing in the doorway and watching her.

"Miss?" Harry asked, stepping in tentatively. He definitely could have stood there and watched her for longer, but it was rude to stare and he didn't want to get caught with his hand in the cookie jar on the first day.

Louisa's head snapped up as she stirred the gravy, the duck resting on the counter. "Oh hey, are you done unpacking? Dinner is almost ready, the plates and glasses are over here," she said, pointing to the correct shelf.

Harry nodded and took out the plates and two glasses. He also managed to find the cutlery in a drawer. "Should I set the table, miss?" He asked her. The dining table was huge.

Louisa shook her head. "That table is too big for just the two of us, love. Just set the counter up, we'll sit on the bar stools. I never use the table much anyway unless I have guests over."

Harry nodded and set the counter up neatly, waiting for her to finish cooking. "Do you have guests over often, miss?" He asked, just chatting idly.

"Not very much, no. Mostly just Liam, and Niall too. My parents or sisters every now and then just show up if they're in town for anything. Other than that, the occasional formal party. Liam and I have an annual bash with all the company members but that's more of a party than a sit down meal," Louisa said, pulling out a nice bottle of red wine from another cupboard. "Would you fancy some wine, or are you alright with water?" She asked him.

"I'd like to try the wine," Harry said shyly. Technically speaking, he was the legal age to drink wine now, and he hadn't really probed that. He'd only tried wine a couple of times in his life, and he'd thought it was fine.

Louisa nodded and poured it in their glasses, plating their food with a seriousness on her face. It looked delicious: one duck breast and one thigh on each plate, some fresh kale salad, gravy and roasted potatoes. Louisa sat down on the bar stool and raised her glass. "Cheers to you," she said.

Harry blushed and clinked his glass with hers, taking a sip. It was good, the first wine he'd ever really liked. He picked up his fork and ate a bit of salad before trying the duck. "This is really good miss," he said genuinely.

"Thank you love, I do like to cook in my free time. It's not quite enough as I only end up cooking on the weekends and all this eating out is giving me a tummy," Louisa said, shaking her head at herself.

"Although you look killer miss, I'd be happy to cook for you. I'm good at it and I like to keep people fed, and healthy," Harry offered.

Louisa blushed slightly despite herself, leaning forward to peck his cheek lightly. The rest of their meal passed with idle chatter about this and that. Louisa cleaned up the kitchen after while Harry washed the plates and glasses, leaving them to dry in the rack.

"I have to check up on my itinerary for tomorrow," Louisa told him. "You can come with me and sit in my office while I do so."

Harry nodded excitedly. He really had loved that room the first and only time he saw it. She had so many books, he couldn't wait to dig into them. Louisa went behind her desk and opened up her laptop while Harry mused through the books, choosing a Mills and Boon romantic story to read. Louisa looked over a few minutes later, finding him immersed in the book. She could most certainly get used to quiet evenings with her sub.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any and all feedback, thank you for reading!


End file.
